shard of darkness raised in light
by mandaree1
Summary: what if there were 2 students under the princess? what if the other had a dark past she didn't want the others to find out? and what if the reason she had such a bad past in the first place comes back? basically she was in the show the whole time in this fanfic rated m for battles and because i am paranoid. review please! oc!
1. Chapter 1

Paste yo

**This popped into my head one night. Hope you like. Review!**

**Flashback**

_Princess Celestia walked toward the pavilion with 2 apprentices with her. One named twilight sparkle was a purple pony with a beautiful cutie mark, and strong light magic. The other was all black, with dark red stripes in her short, black maine and tail with a cutie mark that was interesting. It was an oval with half of it black, the other the color of the sun, and right in the middle was a bright white line. Her name was night dancer, and she was I._

_I used to be a pony slave of an evil horse named dark hove. I have black wings that I hide well; to make sure that no one realized who I am. I am well known to be a cruel horse who hurts for fun, but that was a lie. I hated hurting others, but was never given a choice. The only people here who know who I am are twilight and the princess herself._

_Today we were going to be announced as her personal apprentices, but I had a different name. I wasn't the best with light magic, but I would learn._ _I use a mixture of light and dark magic, but I had a knack for dark stuff. We chose my name from my cutie mark, and I happened to like it._

_"ponyvilians" the princesses great voice boomed "I present my two students to you now. Twilight sparkle." She paused so they could clap than continued "and dawn runner!" I gained a loud cheer as well, and was happy to be on the right side for once. We walked away together and I spoke up softly _

_"Are you sure it's okay that I do this? I don't want to give you more trouble then I already have." I was scared shed chase me off, everyone else did before dark hove. She turned around and wrapped twilight and I both in a hug as she whispered_

_"You never will. You might just be the first shard of darkness to be raised in light." A small smile graced my muzzle. I liked that name._

**Way short I know. I want to see how people will like this story before I write out more.**

ur document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta da! I'm going with night dancer's fake name of dawn to use in p.o.v.s. Hope you like.**

**Dawns P.O.V**

Pinky pie was watching with awe in her eyes as rainbowdash flew higher and faster in a stunt practice and I tried not to laugh. My wings could go much faster than hers, but they didn't know that, heck they didn't even know I had wings. I felt bad that I couldn't tell them, but its better that way.

"Dawn runner!" I hear twilight yell behind me and I knew I was in for it "we were supposed to be studying!" I groaned, while I like studying, I also liked to relax outside with everyone else more often than twilight does. Rainbow flew down and hit the ground with a soft thud, then spoke

"Aw come on twilight, I don't want you to upset my viewers." I laughed in my head; she has one heck of an ego ill give her that. Twilight found out I knew basic death magic and, for once, I wasn't being the one taught. Applejack spoke next

"yeh twilight, you need to get out of that dusty library more often, follows dawns example here." I was shocked, I made a good example? Shaking it off I suggested this

"Let's all get lunch together, then ill study some more." all shook their head eagerly and left. As we walked through ponyville I saw a sight that made me gasp. It was a pony I knew well, my dark brother, flame killer. I froze, as did twilight.

She knew him as well as I did. He stalked up to me and grinned evilly and hissed in front of everyone

"The truth can't be hidden forever, night dancer." Laughing darkly, he ran off at that point. Twilight was just as scared as I am. I told her all about him, and she knew the extent of his cruelty. After a long time flutter shy spoke

"Night dancer?" she said quietly "who's that?"

"I know" rarity answered "night dancer was an evil dark pony. She was pure evil, but no one knows where she is" Twilight and I shared guilty looks.

"If only you knew the truth" I whispered, just loud enough for them to hear, before I ran off, trying to get away from what I am… but I know it will never go away.

**Short I know, but it will get longer. I hope someone will review so I know to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's see how this plays out. I DO NOT OWN MLPFIM**

**Fluttershys P.O.V**

I could tell that dawn was crying when she ran off, but what really scared me was the knowing looks dawn and twilight gave each other, like they had some special secret they were scared to tell. Without waiting for twilight to explain, all of us ran as fast as we could and reached the library. Pinkie pie started bouncing around and hit a special spell that sent us all a memory that will shock us till our last days.

**Flashback**

_A small version of dawn ran down the hallways into the throne room. But there were many big differences. One was that her eyes were sad, and another was that she had wing. _

_"You called princess." She spoke softly, bowing as deeply as possible, as if scared if something._

_"Yes I did" the princess replied curtly "we have finally found a prison that will take you, night runner."_

_My eyes widened, NIGHT RUNNER! Her real name was night runner. On close inspection I noticed her cutie mark was all black, different from the one she has now. Before I could see more though, I was pulled out of the spell._

**Dawns P.O.V**

I walked down the steps after hearing a bang to see everyone under a spell. Twilight was getting them out of it and I helped. I vaguely remembered it was a memory spell and that's when it hit me; those were MY memories in that orb they hit. They were all awake and staring at me, and I realized they must have figured it out. I backed away slowly and before they could realize, or so I thought, I tried to bolt.

Before I could though, fluttershy and rainbowdash grabbed me. Twilight looked like a deer caught in a dragons gaze.

"Aw no" rainbow said with that weird way of talking "you aint leaving until you tell us what that was about."

I tried my hardest to get free, but to no avail. Sighing I let them put me down, and sat among then with fear of how they would react.

"I heard" fluttershy began, she looked nervous of the attention but still continued "them call you night runner. Why did they?"

I spoke a reply in a whisper smaller than fluttershys "because that's what I used to be named. The princess changed it."

Gasps rang through the library. The only people who were not shocked were spike and twilight, but they've known since the beginning. I hung my head and tried to hide my eyes with my bangs. I let my dark wings free and then they fell around my body. Before anyone could speak, I ran off into the forest.

**Spike's P.O.V**

I felt sorry for dawn as I saw her run, knowing nothing I could say would help. I walked down the stairs and sat down next to twilight and whispered

"This is bad for dawn; she hates being judged based on things that used to be."

Twilight nodded and whispered back "I feel sorry for her, she's like a little sister to me, and I don't like it when she feels sad."

Applejack spoke up out of nowhere "and what is yall whispering about at a time like this!"

I froze and quickly started stuttering an excuse "ummm a b-book went missing an-"

Before I could finish applejack interrupted with this "you both knew about dawn didn't ya?"

I winced at her tone before nodding. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that twilight was doing the same. Everyone was staring at me before fluttershy finally had the guts to speak up

"Why… didn't she tell us?"

I shook my head slowly, they didn't get it. How would they like it if they were forced to be something there not?

Before I could voice my opinions twilight got ahead of me "you'd never understand all the pain she felt by not telling you, but she had her reasons."

"Like what?" Rarity exploded "how could she not tell us something so important! Our little darling used to be a monster!" and with that she broke down into sobs, and I realized I didn't like her as much as I thought at first.

I growled and hissed in a voice I never knew I possessed "she hates to be judged, and that's exactly what you're doing. She hates it when pony's do this!"

Everyone but twilight stared; she just nodded her head in agreement.

"If no one's going to complain anymore" twilight said "I'm going to find dawn."

She walked out and I followed her. We found her about an hour later, crying by a tree. Twilight and I both gave her a hug and she kept on crying

"Why does everyone have to hate me?" she sobbed "can't they at least get my side of the story?"

I gave her no words of comfort, because only the rest of them could d so, and I hoped they would.

**I want one review before I put up another chapter! I want to know what I'm doing right/wrong!**


End file.
